Manipulation d'un fou
by Cherry Keehl
Summary: Matt risque de perdre son Mello, mais il est prêt à tout pour le garder. Oui, tout. Fic faite sur le son Requiem pour un fou.


**Faite sur le son de Requiem pour un fou – Johnny Hallyday**

Assis à même le sol au milieu de la pièce, Matt jouait à la PSP adossé au vieux canapé miteux qui était déjà présent lorsque le blond et lui avait «emménagé». Ce dernier d'ailleurs ne tarda pas à faire son apparition dans le taudis, claquant la porte d'entrée après son passage. Il jeta sa veste dans un coin de la pièce avant de s'affaler dans le sofa, une tablette de chocolat à la main. Le rouquin ne détourna même pas le regard de sa console pour regarder son «ami», se concentrant un peu plus sur son jeu, ses écouteurs dans les oreilles. Il écoutait une station passant des musiques françaises ainsi que les infos d'Europe. Il avait eu maintes fois l'occasion d'apprendre les langues européennes à la Wammy's house, l'orphelinat dans lequel il avait grandi qui se trouvait dans une petite banlieue chique de Winchester,mais ce n'est qu'après que son colocataire n'aie demandé son aide qu'il les , car s'ils étaient là, ce n'était pas pour leur plaisir personnel mais pour une enquête du plus grand sérieux qu'était celle de l'arrestation de Kira. Celle-ci était d'ailleurs une affaire qui tenait à cœur au blond répondant au nom de Mello, qui finissait sa deuxième tablette de chocolat depuis dix minutes. Elle lui avait presque coûté la vie,et ce bien des fois. La plus mémorable fût celle de l'explosion du repaire mafieux dans lequel il s'était installé, aidant pour la plupart des affaires du même ordre. Il en garda une grande cicatrice, une brûlure lui dévorant la moitié gauche du visage et descendant jusqu'à son épaule. Elle faisait encore parler d'elle de temps à autre, enlevant un gémissement à son propriétaire. Le rouquin frissonna en repensant à ce souvenir aussi douloureux pour Mello que lui, car il avait longtemps souffert de voir son ami devoir se bander chaque soir, prenant de la morphine presque toutes les heures, hurlant de douleur durant la nuit et se réveillant en pleurs. Matt ne voulait plus le voir dans cet état, jamais.

Alors que le blond s'endormait paisiblement dans le divan tout déchiré, la médaille de bronze de la Wammy's, elle, réfléchissait à un moyen de trouver cet enfoiré de Kira, comme il l'appelait, et de lui faire voir ce à quoi ressemblait la chaise électrique. Ce n'était peut-être qu'une vengeance, mais il voulait faire payer le tueur pour ce qu'il avait fait à son colocataire,ami, amant. Mais aucune idée assez envisageable ne lui venait à l'esprit tandis que les infos se faisaient toujours entendre dans les écouteurs. Elles s'arrêtèrent afin de laisser entendre une chanson du célèbre chanteur français qu'est Johnny Hallyday.

Matt n'écouta pas grand chose du tube légendaire,mais en retint une partie. Ou du moins ce qu'elle disait. Le rockeur clamait qu'il était prêt à mourir depuis maintenant qu'il a tué sa moitié,et que s'il l'avait fait c'était afin de la garder auprès de lui pour l'éternité mais que pour cela il fallait que tout deux meurent.

Matt tiqua à l'entente de ces paroles, et si la solution était celle-là?Vous savez, cette fin tragique se finissant dans un mélodrame tel que celle de Roméo et Juliette?

Le rouquin sombra dans de sombres pensées qui étaient siennes. Sans se déplacer, il tourna la tête vers « son fruit défendu » qu'était la médaille d'argent. Il l'observa longuement, la regarda d'un œil tendre passer sa main dans sa chevelure d'or, la contempla dormir dans un sommeil qui semblait doux comme un nuage. Il s'amusa à détailler chaque infime parcelle de vie du blond, passant de son visage d'ange à ses mains d'enfants, mais aussi de sa fine silhouette en passant par ses hanches si féminines. Il passa également furtivement son regard sur la brûlure donnant au visage aux traits angéliques des airs sauvages, presque diaboliques. Il se dit qu'il ne pourrait jamais mettre fin à une personne aussi merveilleuse, exceptionnelle, qui est celle actuellement allongée.

Malgré tout, il sentait que son Mello glissait d'entre ses mains pour s'en aller vers le petit albinos surdoué qu'était Near, le soi-disant rival du blond, celui qui était son opposé mais par qui il se sentait attiré constamment. Matt se dit qu'il ne pouvait pas prendre le risque de le perdre, surtout qu'il savait qu'il ne le récupérerait jamais. Son esprit était torturé par la monstruosité qui lui passait par la tête mais céda et constata avec effroi qu'il n'avait d'autres choix que celui-ci. Il ne restait plus qu'à faire part de son plan à son ami, bien entendu il lui épargnerait les détails tels que son envie de le posséder à tout jamais.

Le blond se réveilla un peu plus d'une heure après que la chanson fasse son effet à la médaille de bronze qui avait reprit ses activités peu de temps avant son réveil, ce dernier lui adressant un sourire réservé avant de mettre ses lunettes d'aviateur sur le dessus de son crâne, ce qui signifiait qu'il avait une demande. Matt restait plus ou moins calme malgré le stress qui le gagnait de secondes en secondes alors que le blond intensifiait son regard interrogatif bien qu'embrumé à cause de son réveil. Il lui expliqua son idée qui était celle de kidnapper mademoiselle Takada, le blond n'aurait qu'à la faire monter en moto afin de lui soutirer des informations dans un endroit sécurisé tandis que lui-même n'aurait qu'à faire diversion lorsqu'il arriverait. La médaille d'argent réfléchit quelques instants avant d'estimer qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une mauvaise idée, mais qu'elle était risquée. Le rouquin le savait, c'était bien le but, il devait y perdre la vie tout deux.

Mello alla se coucher assez tôt ce jour là, Matt en profita pour mettre son plan en action. Pour cela, il sortit une feuille froissée de sa poche. Elle faisait auparavant partie du Death Note, il l'avait subtilisée quand le blond avait dû garder le cahier en sa possession. Il y inscrivit deux noms distinctement ainsi que quelques explications.

Il y était noté:

Mail Jeevas, 26 janvier 2010 03:40

Après avoir fait diversion lors d'un enlèvement, se fait encercler par plusieurs gardes-du-corps braquant leurs fusils sur lui, tente de sortir son arme mais se fait abattre avant d'avoir pu agir.

Mihael Keehl, 26 janvier 2010 07:20

Est auteur d'un enlèvement d'une journaliste populaire protestante Kira. La kidnappe dans le but de lui soutirer des informations importantes, mais se fait tuer par celle-ci grâce à un cahier de la mort. Il succombe à une crise cardiaque, mais ne souffre pas.

Le premier nom était le sien, le second celui de Mello. Une fois son plan mis en action, il jeta le papier dans la poubelle avant de rejoindre ce dernier dans le lit qu'ils partageaient tout deux.

Et ce qui fût écrit dans le cahier se produit, comme prévu. Matt avait réussi sa mission, il avait réussi à conserver son bien-aimé.

_-Toute personne dont le nom est noté dans le cahier mourra._

**Les reviews, c'est gratuits, c'est jolis et c'est gentil! Pensez à l'auteur qui pense à vous en écrivant un texte pourri venant de son coeur dans le même état! xD**


End file.
